The Power Of Love
by Steve'sGirl0829
Summary: On the news, a motorcycle had crashed into the side of a building because of brake failure. Two people were on it and only one survived. Halfway down the road, the guy realized his break wasn't working but he didn't want his lover to know. Instead he had him hug him and tell him one last time that he loved him. Steve/ Tony


"No."

"Please?" He winced desperately.

He gave him a look, "No."

He sighed exasperatedly, rolling his eyes playfully, "Just for one night, you'll love it!"

"No." He said blankly without even thinking about it.

"Don't be so scared. I'll be with you the whole time, it will be fun." He walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him. He rests his chin on his shoulder and smiles dreamily, "Just the two of us riding around, your arms around me as we watch the fireworks."

"Hmm, let me think about it... No."

He frowned and let go of him before coming to stand in front of him. "Now you're just being stubborn and difficult."

"And I can be difficult all I want. I'm sorry Steve, but I won't ride on your motorcycle." Tony declares for the umpteenth time that day. No matter what Steve says, Tony REFUSED to ride on his motorcycle.

Steve had been trying for the past couple weeks to get Tony to come riding with him… with no success. He just wanted to ride with his boyfriend at least one time and trying to get him to say yes after he's made up his mind is harder than trying to calm Bruce when he's in mid- transformation. It's almost near impossible. But Steve is relentless and determined to go riding once with Tony. All he has to do is get Tony to say yes and actually on the bike.

Easier said than done.

Tony won't do it. He just won't. Tony Stark is a very persistent man so trying to get him to agree to do something he hates is impossible. It's not like he's scared or anything...

Okay maybe he's a little scared, but only because he doesn't want to crash. He's not scared of actually sitting on it and riding. But that's not the point. But he most definitely will not admit his fear of crashing to anyone, ESPECIALLY Steve.

"Tony there's nothing to be scared of." Steve replies calmly, giving his boyfriend's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Tony takes a step back, his eyes wide. "What?! Huh... I-I'm not s-scared." He sputters trying to play off Steve's comment.

Steve smirks and leans over the table Tony's working on, efficiently covering Tony's little gadgets with his large frame to get his boyfriend's full attention on him. " _Tony_ …" Steve whistles. Tony frowns at Steve for blocking his tinkering. Steve smiles knowingly up at him, his hand reaching out to take Tony's. "Are you scared?"

"Of?" Tony asks, always the smartass. Even to his boyfriend.

"Of my motorcycle." Steve says coming around the table, snaking his arms around Tony's waist. When he gets behind him he easily turns Tony around so they're face to face and Tony can see the ever growing smirk on Steve's face.

His frown deepens and he crosses his arms. His posture strongly resembles a pouting child. "I am not." He denies.

Steve cocks an eyebrow in his direction, his smile growing larger by the second. "Tonyyy?" Steve says drawing out the syllable. Tony turns his head away, his attention suddenly being grabbed by a spot on his lab floor. Steve barks out a laugh at his obvious reaction. "You are afraid!"

"I'm not!" Tony snarls, his head snapping back to narrow his eyes at Steve. "Now stop saying I am!"

"But you are." Steve sing songs laughing mischievous. He was going to use Tony's fear as an advantage for him and he's got a plan to do it. "I bet you're too scared to get on my bike." Steve threatens.

Tony shakes his head. "Your bike itself doesn't scare me Steven."

"Then prove it." Steve says purposely ignoring Tony's use of his actual name. He leans over him, Tony's back slowly being lowered to his work- bench. With one sweep of his arm, Steve clears the bench right before Tony's back makes contact with it. His lips quirk into a smile as he hover over his boyfriend. Tony can't help, but gulp because the sight of Steve leaning over him, his lips positioned above his own, is such an appealing sight to the eye. He feels his pants starting to become too tight and he bites his bottom lip to hold in a moan when Steve grinds his body against his own. Steve smiles down at him. He's almost got him in his clutches.

His hands start to slither down Tony's body where he easily unzips and unbuttons his pants. Tony, oblivious to what Steve is planning, just bask in the moment. He loves the feel of Steve's hands on his body. He closes his eyes and his breath hitches slightly when suddenly Steve's hand reaches into his pants and grasp his dick tightly. Steve smiles down at Tony's face, his lips barely brushing against his. "Prove it Tony." Steve whispers so softly before planting a firm, yet gentle kiss on Tony's lips.

Tony, who was too in the moment to even think about what he was doing, wanted to please Steve. So of course, once Steve pulls away from their kiss, he asks, "How?" Tony's hands go to Steve's waist and he pulls their bodies even closer- if that were even possible. There was no space between them and if Tony pulled anymore, Steve would practically be on top of him. Not that he wouldn't mind or anything.

Steve smirks, "Go on my motorcycle."

Just like that the moment is ruined.

He glares up at Steve once he realizes what he tricked him into doing.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Steve shrugs and goes down on his knees pulling Tony's pants and boxers down to his feet. He grips Tony's shaft with both hands and begins to plant kisses around it. "Please?" He repeats between kisses before taking him in his mouth.

His breath hitches in his throat. He grips the table underneath him to keep him upright as Steve works his magic. He's an expert with his mouth and that's one of the reason he loves him so much. "I thought you weren't scared." Steve questioned after pulling Tony out of his mouth with a loud, audible 'pop' sound.

"… I-I'm not… scared." Tony says between moans. Steve smiles up at him as he stands. He kisses Tony's mouth, slipping his tongue in and exploring the other's mouth.

"Then?" Steve pulls away long enough to ask.

"Fuck it!" Tony abruptly yells, throwing his hands up in the air and shoving Steve back onto the couch near the corner. He throws his jeans off his feet and goes to straddle Steve. "I'll ride the damn bike if we do it right here. Right now."

Steve only smirks up at him.

.

.

.

"Do I have to?"

"You promised."

"Please Steve I-"

"No," Steve declares sitting on the seat of his motorcycle before Tony could say anything. "You promised you'd ride with me if we had sex on the couch in your lab. I did my part, now it's your turn." Steve tries to coax Tony to get on behind him, but Tony won't budge from his spot.

"But Steve-" he winces.

"No buts, now get on." Steve says starting up the engine. "Don't make me get off and force you on."

Reluctantly, to save his dignity, Tony grumbles as he makes his way to the seat. He swings a leg over and straddles the seat before his arms immediately take a tight grip on Steve's waist and he buries his head in the crook of Steve's neck. "See, now was that so hard?"

"Shut up." Tony mumbles into Steve's shirt.

Steve only smiles in response and opens the garage door. The engine roars to life again and mere seconds later they're on the road. Tony's grip on Steve only got tighter the faster they sped down the road and he even yelp- yes, Tony Stark actually yelp- when suddenly the bike came to a sudden stop at a red light.

Steve looks back at him, a smirk visible from the inside of his helmet. "You okay?"

"No." Tony says, a sinking feeling in his stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"You're going to be okay. This is fun!" Than soon after he said that the light turned green and the bike lurched forward, the wind whooshing past them.

"Where are we going!?" Tony yells over the sound of wind rushing past them. Steve reaches behind him and wraps Tony's arms around his waist more securely.

"Hold on!" He warns before going faster.

Tony screams.

.

.

.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but…" Tony started as Steve and he walk out of their shawarma place together, hand in hand. "I actually had fun riding."

"I told you!" Steve yelled in excitement. Tony's admission caused Steve to walk with a skip in his step and a large grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah yeah yeah, you told me so. Can't you just kiss me and gloat later?"

Steve pretends to mull it over before leaning down and pressing his lips against the soft plush lips of Tony. "I love you." He whispers softly.

"I love you too. But I hate you for tricking me into riding with you." Tony says frowning at him.

"You had fun right?" Steve questioned, a knowing look in his eyes.

Tony sighs, rolling his eyes. "Yeah I did."

"Then that's all that matters to me. Hate me later." Steve says with a shrug.

"Fine," Tony complies with a last kiss pressed against Steve's. "Come on, can we ride around once more before we have to go back to the Tower?"

"Of course. Hop on." Steve and Tony take their previous positions on the bike, Tony buzzing with excitement when only hours ago he was shaking in fear.

"Go! Go! Go! GO!" Tony chants as Steve starts the engine.

As they drive Steve makes a detour from the Tower, wanting to go the longer way since Tony was having so much riding with him. But as he made a U- turn he made a too sharp turn, his bike skidding across the floor, and he heard something break off the motorcycle and fall to the ground. As he rushed past he looked behind him to find a piece of metal laying on the ground before being ran over by an oncoming car. He swore under his breath and look back at his motorcycle trying to decipher what part that belonged to. He hoped it was nothing important.

He begin to check everything. The motorcycle wasn't slowing down, in fact it was going faster than before, so the gas was okay. The engine was healthy and running in perfection. His headlights were on so he could see. Everything seemed fine.

But when he went to check his breaks he realized they weren't slowing down or stopping. Steve's eyes widen in realization.

' _Oh shit… the breaks aren't working._ '

"Steve can back off the speed a little bit." Tony asks from behind him fearing the speed they were going.

"Um…" He couldn't tell Tony the brakes weren't working. Tony would definitely freak out and it would make everything worse. No, he would keep it to himself. Now he'd just have to protect Tony because the only way this bike is stopping is when they hit something with enough force that it should stop it altogether. And if only one of them was going to survive this crash, it was going to be Tony. So for now he played it off until he could find something to stop the bike. "No! Don't you like me going fast?" He said, putting on a fake smile as they flew down the road. Steve made sure to stay clear of cars so that no one else was hurt in the collision.

But Tony wasn't having it, he was now totally scared. "Not this fast! Slow down! I'm scared!" He admits, wrapping his arms tighter around Steve.

"No this is fun." Steve exclaims hoping his voice doesn't give away his anxiety. He was worried Tony was going to get hurt.

"No it's not." Tony insists wincing. "Please stop, I'm scared. I want to get off."

"Then tell me you love me." Steve insists, tightening his hold on the motorcycle.

"I love you Steve! Now slow down!" Tony says, distress and desperation clear in his voice.

"Now give me a big hug." Steve says taking what he has left. Tony remove his arms from Steve's waist slowly before they reattach themselves around his neck, giving him a huge hug. Steve flips up the helmet face mask, "And a kiss."

"No! Not until you slow!" Tony says getting tired of this, his fear getting the best of him.

"I won't until you kiss me." Tony sighs in aggravation before curling around Steve's side to where they're face to face. Tony presses a long, lingering kiss on Steve's lips. Steve closing his eyes for a slight second to memorize the feel of Tony's lips on his own and the feel of his hands gripping his waist tightly. Too soon. Too soon that Tony pulls away to go back to his previous position. Steve sighs sadly when he sees a building a couple miles away from where they are currently at. _This is it._

"Hey Tony, can you take off my helmet and put it on yourself? It's bothering me." Steve requests watching as the brunette unclasp his helmet and quickly switches it to his own head. Once the helmet is secure on his head, Steve whispers before going even faster, "I love you Tony."

"What?" Tony asks.

"I'm only doing this for you. I love you so much, never forget that. This isn't your fault." He screams over the wind rushing past them.

"Not my fault? What are you talking about Steve!? What are you doing for me!? Slow down!"

"I love you." Steve whispers…

.

.

.

Bruce's eyes fly as he turns on the TV and images of a crash is the first thing he sees. "Wow. That looks bad." He comments.

His comment catches the attention of the two assassins sitting across from him on the other couch bickering about something. "What looks bad?" They ask in unison looking at the TV. They may not have shown anything to express their shock, but Bruce could easily see that they were taken back by the image on the screen.

"Someone crashed into the side of a building. A motorcycle preferably." Bruce says once the images clear up a bit and he can detect a destroyed motorcycle being rolled out from the smoke and ash surrounding the area.

"Wait a minute," Natasha says getting off the couch and walking closer to the TV. "Is that…" She squints her eyes trying to make sense of the blurry image on the screen. "Is that Steve's motorcycle?"

"No. He's in the lab with Tony." Clint says brushing off her comment.

"Correction Agent Barton," JARVIS interrupts. Clint looks up at the sound of the AI calling his name. "Captain Rogers and Sir left two hours ago."

Natasha's snaps up to the ceiling, an eyebrow raised. "In what?"

There was a slight pause before JARVIS finally answered. "Captain Roger's motorcycle."

Everyone stayed silent staring at the TV trying to comprehend. But Clint was in denial, "That's impossible, Tony hates motorcycles. He and Steve have been fighting for weeks about it." Clint reasoned.

"Captain Roger had convinced sir to go riding with him. And if my system is correct, that is indeed his motorcycle on the screen."

Bruce's, Clint's and Natasha's eyes shoot up in realization and they stare, mouth agape at the TV. Soon a women appears on the screen and she begins speaking,

"Just 30 minutes ago a motorcycle had just crash into the side of a building. No one knows if there are any survivors at this time, but it was said that the motorcycle had crashed due to break failure. Two people were on it, both male. Unfortunately there was only one survivor. The other had died instantly." The three Avengers are practically on the edge of their seat awaiting the calling of their names.

"The two have been identified as Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. Aka Captain America and Iron Man."

.

.

.

Tony could register a dull pain in the back of his head. He groaned irritably shaking his head. _'Damn this hangover is a bitch. Last time I beckon Thor to a drinking challenge.'_

"Tony?" A soft voice whispers followed by a warm weight on his hand.

He closes his eyes tightly as the small movement caused him pain. Soon the pain subsides long enough and he uses all his energy to force his eyes open to gaze up at a white ceiling. The familiar voice calls his name again and Tony smiles when he recognizes who it belongs to.

"Bruce?"

The man's face comes into his line of sight and he smiles weakly, "Hey Tony."

He tried to stretch out in his bed, but ended up hissing in pain. "How long have I been out?"

Bruce shrugged, "4 days."

Tony's eyes blew open, "Shit! How much alcohol did I consume? Do I have alcohol poisoning?" Tony looks to the right of him and finds the scientist sitting in an uncomfortable looking chair. When he looked down he found a hand in his, but it's not Bruce's hand. He followed it to see a familiar redhead sitting on the edge of his bed, holding his hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"What up Stark? How you feeling?" She asks compassionately, sadness layering her tone. Tony notices, but doesn't call her out on it like he usually would because he was in too much pain to care.

"Like shit." He replies raising his free hand to rub his eyes. "What happened? Why am I so sore? I'm not usually like this after a hangover."

"You mean you don't remember?" Another voice says that Tony knew belonged to his one and only Legolas. He turned his head and found Clint leaning against the wall, arms crossed as he stared on at the bed in which Tony lays on.

"Remember what? And where is Steve?"

Tony doesn't notice the hesitation of his teammates, but it's Bruce's tone that causes him to raise an eyebrow.

"He's not here Tony."

Rolling his eyes, Tony shakes his head laughing, "Yeah I know that, where is he?"

"No," Natasha says shaking her head. "He's not here. He's not anywhere."

"I'm not sure I'm following." Tony looks up at her curiously, his eyes suddenly filling with worry. His teammates never hesitate, and now they are. _"_ _You guys if you're playing with me, now is not the time. I'm in pain and I really need Steve right now."_

Natasha sighs sadly squeezing Tony's hand once more before beginning. "Tony, you and Steve left the Tower today to go get dinner. You went on his motorcycle and… something happened. His brakes failed and you guys crashed. That's why you're in here. You had his helmet on so it prevented you from getting a much worse injury."

Tony nodded along, listening intently to Natasha. So that's what happened! It all comes back to him.

Tony and Steve were on their way back from the shawarma place and they were going too fast. He tried to convince Steve to slow down, but he was being stubborn. And he had to do a lot of stuff before Steve promised to slow down, which he never did. Once he put Steve helmet on all he remembered was seeing a red wall before they collided into it.

Wait… they collided into it.

Tony's eyes widen and he shoots up in bed which was a really bad idea since his body begins to shake from the pain the movement caused. "Tony careful." Bruce warns halfheartedly, putting a hand on his shoulder to push him back down, but with all his energy he resists and shakes his head shoving Bruce's hand away from him.

"Where's Steve?" Tony asks, worry layering his voice. The three Avengers look down at the ground, all avoiding eye contact with the genius, not wanting to tell him the truth. Tony gets impatient and aggravated at being ignored and he glowers at the three. "Where is my boyfriend?" Still no answer. He throws back the sheets from his bed and begins to get out of bed.

Bruce notices immediately. "What are you doing?"

"Going to find him." He replies as if it's obvious.

"Tony…" Clint sighs shaking his head and tightening his crossed arms. "You won't find him."

"What do you mean I won't find him?" Tony asks clearly getting anxious and scared.

Natasha shoots Clint a look because surely if he told Tony what happened, it would make the news worse. Clint nods his head and keeps his mouth shut. Tony looks between the two assassins, getting even more aggravated. "Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?! Where is Steve!?" He looks up at Natasha and Bruce expectantly, his eyes starting to shine with unshed tears. Both have to look away, unable to tell him the news when they see he's already on the verge of tears.

Bruce and Natasha share a look before he shakes his head and raises his hands. _'Coward'_ Natasha thinks bitterly to herself because that only leaves her to tell him. She clears her throat and takes a deep breath, "Tony… there's something you need to know. When you two crashed um…" She found it very difficult to just say. She was use to telling people horrible news, why was it so difficult now?

Because Steve was her teammate and Tony's lover. So it's personal. Soon she feels a tear run down her face, but she hastily wipes it away.

"Tony… he's dead." She finally gets out in a low whisper that almost Tony doesn't hear. But he does and instantly his heart stops at those three words. "He died when you two crashed."

…

"Tony I'm so sorry." Bruce whispers from beside him and when Tony turns his head to look at the scientist he finds him silently crying beside him. Bruce's tears slid down his face onto Tony's left hand, but at the moment Tony didn't feel anything.

His entire body suddenly felt numb and he couldn't feel anything. His heart had completely stopped and broken. News like this would make someone burst into tears, but Tony felt nothing. His previously moist tears have now gone dry and he can't feel anything. The hand that Natasha was holding felt weightless and as if no one was holding it, yet she hadn't let go.

Steve was dead.

He died in the crash.

Tony lived.

Tony was wearing his helmet when they crashed so he was protected. Steve protected Tony so he wouldn't get killed because he knew they had to crash in order to stop. Steve threw his body over Tony's to keep from him getting hurt and that's when he died. Steve died protecting Tony.

He died for him.

Tony only had enough energy to look down at the hand Natasha is holding, catch her gaze for a moment before he blacked out.

.

.

.

 _A girl and guy were speeding over 100mph on a motorcycle_

 ** _Girl:_** _Slow down, I'm scared!_

 ** _Guy:_** _No, this is fun._

 ** _Girl:_** _No, it's not. Please, I'm scared._

 ** _Guy:_** _Then tell me you love me._

 ** _Girl:_** _I love you, now slow down!_

 ** _Guy:_** _Now give me a big hug._

 _She gives him a big hug_

 ** _Guy:_** _Can you take off my helmet and put it on yourself, it's bothering me._

 _In the newspaper the next day, a motorcycle had crashed into a building because of brake failure. Two people were on it and only one survived. The truth was that halfway down the road, the guy realized his break wasn't working but he didn't want the girl to know. Instead he had her hug him and tell him one last time that she loved him. Then he had her put on his helmet so that she would live even if he died. Copy this onto your profile if you would do the same thing for someone you love_


End file.
